The Shadowed Rose: Prologue
by shadamy12
Summary: What will you do if the one you loved was captured by an enemy you've met several years ago? WIll you call for help? Or go solo? SilvAze, Knuxouge, Shadamy


One day, a young man walked the streets of downtown Future City, a city of lights, cars, and friends. This man's body and hair was black with red stripes. He has a patch of white fur on his muscular chest and crimson eyes like pools of blood that anyone could drown in. Yes, he is a sight to see, but he has a dark past that forces him to keep his emotions to himself.  
Over eighty years ago, there was a war between humanity and aliens. The aliens, called the Black Arms, killed several people that day. This man and his family were some of the unlucky people. Thirty percent of humanity died, but a crazy scientist wanted to test out his new invention. So, he chose this particular person. This machine revived the man, but the scientist died soon after, not able to revive the dead. This man was twenty – five then and will be forever. But, there was an upside to this, but that is only what the scientist thought. He made the poor man an android and a vampire with very rare and special powers: Chaos Spear (create bolts of energy and fire them at nearby or distant opponents), Chaos Blast (allows user to severely damage everything within a certain radius), and Chaos Control (an ability that uses the chaos emeralds to warp time and space, it powers energy based attacks such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast, and can even allow travel through time and space.) The poor man thought this was a curse, seeing as though he is a human weapon, and will never allow himself to develop to close to anyone ever again.  
The man looked left and right, disgusted by the sight the mortals are doing. Why he thought to himself why go through all this trouble just to please someone? Throwing yourself at someone that will most likely reject you? Swatting at you like you're an annoying fly? It's just sickening! It was winter, three days before the man's least favorite holiday: Valentine's Day. The reason he hates it so much is because he and his wife, named Maria, and children, twins boys about the age of six 0named Joshua and Lance, use to spend every second together, and when the children were asleep, he and his wife would have a babysitter watch them as the go to the beach to watch the sunset or they would go to a fancy romantic French restaurant where the waiters will talk in a French accent. He and his family would always have a great time together, until the war…the war he tries so hard to forget, the war he vowed that he would find the leader of the Black Arms and kill him.  
The lonely man was on his way home in the city he pretty much memorized for as long as he has been there, which would be a little over fifty years. He knew everyone in the city, and everyone tells the new citizens or people who have children to always go to him.  
"Excuse me," says an unfamiliar voice. The voice sounded soothing like a warm cup of hot chocolate, sweet and creamy. The man turned around to see a young female that looked about the age of eighteen or nineteen. She had emerald green eyes that shined like the ocean and as beautiful as a sunset. She had pink hair that went down to about mid - neck. She wore white pants and a red and white tank top. She also wore a red headband with a red bow attached to it. Yes, she was also a sight to see. She would turn the heads of guys that just glance at her.  
"I…I am new here," the girl stammered. "Do…do you mind showing me around? I have come here for college…my parents rented me a duplex."  
"Um…may I ask what your name is?"  
"Oh…heh…my…my name is Amelia Angel Rose. What is your name?"  
You are an angel thought the man. Whoa, what am I thinking? "Mine? The name's Shadow, Shadow James Tyler. What is the address to your duplex?" Amelia looked at her paper that had the address on it.  
"Um…"Amelia reads aloud, "3638 Joshua Avenue."  
"Well, you are looking at the owner of the duplex." Shadow joked, bowing.  
Amelia laughed at the joke. "I never knew you were so funny Mr. Shadow."  
Shadow looked at her, their eyes meeting. "No need for formalities, just call me Shadow." He extended his hand.  
"And me, Amy," Amy said as they shook hands.  
Shadow started to lead them to the duplex as Amy started to hum a tune. Shadow looked at her, wondering what she was humming. He soon shrugged it off and continued walking. A little while later, she started to sing lyrics to herself. Shadow looked at her again, wondering what she was singing.  
"Amy?"  
Amy stopped the singing and looked over at Shadow, "Yes?"  
"What was that you were just singing?"  
"Oh…that song, it's a song sang by favorite girl artist, Beyoncé, it's called Run the World (Girls). Want to hear some of it?"  
"Sure." Shadow said.  
Amy nodded and started singing from the beginning:

Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
Girls, we run this mother (yeah)  
Girls, we run this mother  
Girls

Chores:  
Who run the world? Girls (x4)  
who run this mother? Girls (x4)  
who run the world? Girls (x4)

Verse 1:  
Some of them men  
Think they freak this like we do  
but no they don't.

Make your cheque come at they neck.

Disrespect us, no they won't.  
Boy, don't even try to touch me.  
Boy, this beat is crazy!  
This is how they made me.  
Houston, Texas baby.  
This goes out to all my girls  
that are in the club rocking the latest.

Who would buy it for themselves and get more money later.

I think I need a barber (barber).

None of these people can fade me (fade me).

I'm so good with this

I remind you I'm so hood with this.

Boy I'm just playing.  
Come here baby.

Hope you still like me  
if you pay me.

My persuasion can build a nation.  
Endless power our love we can devour.  
You'll do anything for me.

Chores:  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/be…  
Who run this mother? Girls (x4)

Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls

Verse 2:  
It's hot up in here DJ  
Don't be scared to run this run this back.

I'm repping for the girls that's  
Taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads.  
Forty-one roll and to let you know what time it is, cheque!  
You can't hold me!  
I work my nine to five, better cut my check!  
This goes out to all the women  
Getting it in you on your grind.

To other men that respect  
What I do please accept my shine.

Boy you know you love it  
How we smart enough to make these millions.

Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to bidness.

See, you better not play me  
Oh come here baby.

Hope you still like me  
IF you pay me.

My persuasion can build a nation.  
Endless power our love we can devour.  
You'll do anything for me.

Chores:  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls

Who run this mother? Girls (x4)

Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (Girls)  
Who run the world? Girls Girls

Verse 3 (Ending):

Who are we  
What we run  
The world (x2)

Who are we  
What do we run  
We run the world

Who are we  
What we run  
We run the world

Who run the world? Girls!  
Lyrics from lyrics/b/be…  
After the song, they were half way to the house.  
"You have a beautiful voice, Amy," Shadow inquires after a moments silence.  
"You think? My mother says I'm always off key when it comes to soprano notes."  
"Ha, but, like Beyonce and many other famous woman singers, you're an alto."  
"For some reason, Shadow, you can always make me feel better."  
Shadow laughed. "It's a talent," he joked.  
They both laughed, and then fell to silence. The birds chirped and the dogs barked, the wind blew and people whistled.  
Amy finally broke the unsettling silence. "Shadow?"  
"Yes, Amy?"  
"How long have you lived here?"  
Shadow studied her, taking in every inch and detail of the delicate rose. "A…long time," was all he could manage to get out as he focused back on the road.  
"You don't talk much, do you?" She asks while admiring the neighborhood.  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" he joked. Amy pouted and looked away from him. Shadow continued, "Besides, I learn more when I listen."


End file.
